The Night Before Christmas
by lalaclayton
Summary: "'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse" Sat in his office, Neville contemplates the sad fact that not every child receives a gift a christmas. Determined to help, he enlists the services of his friends.


_AN: I've returned to write you all a one-shot in the run up to christmas. I know I'm a bit early, but this idea has been running around in my head for a while now and with mocks approaching I'm not sure when else I would've had time to write it._

 _I hope you enjoy it, Lala x_

 _Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the amazing J.K. The poem in italics is "_ _Twas the night before Christmas" also called "A Visit from St. Nicholas", written by Clement Clarke Moore in 1822, and is definitely not mine either. The idea of the R.J Lupin House came from a tumblr post by user 'threepwillow', therefore credit goes to them - I have merely expanded on their idea in my own way. I make no profit from writing this piece. Thank you._

* * *

 _'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

 _Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse_

Neville Longbottom, newly appointed head of Gryffindor house, was the only person awake within Hogwarts castle's lonely walls. He hummed a poem as he worked, one that he remembered from many years ago. He had in his hand a sharp, bird feather quill and a list of names lay on the desk before him. _Too many names_ , he thought. He was sure that his helpers could cope with the amount, but it was always disheartening. All these kids not receiving presents on Christmas, for this year and Merlin knows how many previous.

 _The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

 _In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_

 _The children were nestled all snug in their beds;_

 _While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads_

Molly Weasley, with the help of her daughter, Ginny and son-in-law, Harry transported dozens of gifts through the school's halls. They had been greeted by Professor Longbottom, and each had a list of those who would be receiving gifts courtesy of _Lumos_ , a charity set up after the Second Wizarding War which helps disadvantaged young witches and wizards, from all backgrounds and blood purities. It was an offshoot of the R.J Lupin House (formerly number 12 Grimmauld Place), set up by the Potters and Neville as a safe place for Hogwarts students to stay over the summer, where they can grow and just be themselves. The elves had been busy, many of the students of Hogwarts had piles of presents at the end of their beds, but for all those who didn't, a beautifully wrapped parcel was placed lovingly at their feet. The dormitories and common rooms glistened with tinsel and baubles, each room decorated in the respective house colours. The whole castle had an incredibly festive vibe, and the feasts had begun to be prepared deep in the kitchens, courtesy of the house elves. Halfway through his list, Harry Potter paused to look out the window over Hogwarts' grounds. Adding to the holiday spirit, snow slowly fell from the steely-grey sky, covering the world with a blanket of soft flakes in no time at all.

 _When what to my wondering eyes did appear,_

 _But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny rein-deer,_

 _With a little old driver so lively and quick,_

 _I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick._

 _More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

 _And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:_

 _"Now,_ _Dasher_ _! now,_ _Dancer_ _! now_ _Prancer_ _and_ _Vixen_ _!_

 _On,_ _Comet_ _! on,_ _Cupid_ _! on,_ _Donner_ _and_ _Blitzen_ _!_

Students in all corners of the school woke to the jingling of bells, and a great red sleigh sped past the upstairs windows, seemingly pulling itself. Sat upon it was - not Santa - a far more realistic yet just as wonderful creature. Harry laughed as he landed with a slight bump, and as he waved to his many amazed young charges, he patted the side of the magnificent creatures which were harnessed to the sleigh, wishing with all his might that the children of Hogwarts would never need find out the secret behind this particular magic trick.


End file.
